<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lusting hatred by yeagerluvr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949714">Lusting hatred</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeagerluvr/pseuds/yeagerluvr'>yeagerluvr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, College AU, Drunk Sex, Eren Yeager Is a Fuckboy, F/M, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, Modern Era, Praise Kink, Teacher x Student, University, bit of angst, degrading, smut with plot, timeskip characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeagerluvr/pseuds/yeagerluvr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a very thin line between lust &amp; hatred when you meet college boy Eren. Sex, alcohol and fuckboys, What can go wrong?</p><p> </p><p>Zeke is somehow your college teacher at 25 years old. (he probably flirted his way into it)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>eren yeager / reader, zeke yeager / reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lusting hatred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As usual you were staring at your empty Google documents screen with a blank mind and a blank face. “Y/N” Mr Yeager shouted from the front of the class. Unfortunately you were too busy thinking about his brother instead of actually working. As your head shot up the bell rang and you looked over to your friends Ymir and Historia and you pulled an annoyed face to them. “Y/n i want to talk to you about something” The yeager said again as he signalled his fingers for you to go over to him. As your friends left the classroom and waited for you outside you finally closed your laptop and headed towards his desk. “y/n i cant help but notice you’re completing little to no work in my classes recently?” He said while pulling his chair out the desk as he began wiping the whiteboard down. Zeke Yeager your philosophy teacher was pretty attractive. His white polo shirt with undone buttons hiding behind his tie complimented his black trousers. His middle parted blonde hair and his beard looked smart too. He also wore his glasses half down his nose and always had cigarettes in his cupboard that he swore he never gave out but you seen him giving some to girls anyway until he gave in and let you have some too. “I’m sorry sir. i’m just distracted.. i’ll do better next lesson” You say as you finally make eye contact with the Yeager. “If there’s something bothering you which is effecting your work i’m always in here or the staff room y/n. And if you need help i’m always willing to help you out” He said softly while finally sitting down again. How the fuck were you meant to tell him that your biggest problem was the fact you wanted to fuck his brother?!?! </p><p>Eren Yeager the younger sibling was known as the university’s fuckboy. Him and his best friends Armin, Jean and Floch were the campus friendship group that every girl loved. Eren was flirty and careless and that’s what you liked about him. Jean was his sidekick and armin was pretty much their pet, while Floch was just a cocky and loud bastard. Anyway back to Eren, You were positive that every girl in most classes has either fucked him or had their heart broken by him. Eren was just perfect in every way possible in your eyes. His brown soft manbun with a few strands loose which would fall into his face. The same grey joggers and black Nike shirt he would always wear were so attractive to you and you probably don’t even know why. You knew Eren wouldnt be far most the time because of his strong musky deodorant smell that followed him everywhere and lingered on his friends. No matter how attractive he was you knew that his heart wasn’t as near as attractive as his face as he’s never been in a committed relationship and usually ghosts the past girls he’s hooked up with.  Eren to you was just a small crush you have barely even spoken to before. I mean hey of course you sometimes had an awkward interaction of him shouting that Jean said your ass was fat or something to embarrass his friend in the middle of a class but other than that he probably doesn’t even know you exist. </p><p>“No. i’m okay thank you sir” You said to Zeke again when you finally panned your attention back to him. He raised 1 eyebrow with an unconvinced look on his face until he looked you up and down and relaxed his face again. “Alright y/n i’ll let you go for now” He laughed to himself. You smiled and left the classroom while Historia and Ymir linked arms with you as you all walked down the corridoor together. “The fuck was that all about?” Ymir asked as she stuck an entire chocolate bar in her mouth. You, Ymir and Historia werent exactly “queen bee” popular but you definitely weren’t complete loners either. You and your other friends Sasha and Connie were great friends with Jean and Marco from the other class which led you guys to party’s often. Ymir was a raging lesbian obsessed with her soft cute girlfriend historia while you were just the third wheel of it all but you loved them both to death. “He just told me i wasn’t doing any work i suppose” you shrugged as you kept walking. “Maybe he wants to make it work with you!” Historia winked as she giggled to herself. Ymir spat crumbs of chocolate bar all over you while she began hysterically laughing. With chocolate and spit all over your face you started laughing too and playfully punched ymir in the arm.</p><p>Uh oh. </p><p>As you turned the corner still looking a mess you spotted Eren but took no notice until he approached you all. “Didn’t know you were such a dirty girl y/n” he smirked as he walked with Floch your direction. What felt like years they suddenly past and your cake face was suddenly a flushed face. You 3 began to start laughing again until you arrived to your dorm and Sasha was waiting inside. “GUYS!!!!” She squealed as she placed down her phone. “There’s another party on the weekend and we seriously can’t miss this one! It’s gonna be Eren’s birthday” You and Eren were both 19 but he was turning 20 on the weekend which was convenient enough. Why did he have to have a birthday on your most stressful school week?!? “It’s tomorrow so we might as well go y/n” Historia whined as she threw herself on the sofa while Ymir was pouring a drink for herself. “I cant, sir said i need to do actual work this semester or i’m pretty much dead meat. He already called me out for it” You sighed. “You might as well fuck him Y/n! have you seen the way he looks at your legs!” Historia laughed to herself. “No dumbass.” Ymir snorted back. “Let’s get yn to finally hook up with someone useful and someone she likes this time...Eren for example?” she asked sarcastically while doing a sex motion with her finger and other hand. As you all started laughing it was pretty much agreed you’d go this time. </p><p>When you threw yourself to bed that night you couldn’t stop thinking about all the possibilities and spirals that could happen. What stranger would you commit yourself to that night? What touch would you receive that would make you shiver and forget your stress? And who would be the cause of that?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first ever fic so pls don’t be too harsh on me! i have no idea where this is going but wish me luck! chapter 2 soon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>